


A Back Massage For Starscream

by ilaac98



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-sexual massage, Straddling, because it's knockout he flirts with everyone, mild flirting, this is just me projecting my self onto my favorite character, who is just as touch starved as me and hates being touched at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaac98/pseuds/ilaac98
Summary: Knockout insists on giving Starscream a massage after Megatron hurt his back. Reluctantly, Starscream agrees.And has a good time.(nothing sexual going on here and this can be seen as both platonic and romantic)
Relationships: Knock Out & Starscream, Knock Out/Starscream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	A Back Massage For Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> I tried myself at writing again, a one-shot this time.  
Though, i might add a sequel of Starscream getting a full body massage, because i am wild like that.  
This was not beta-read and English isn't my first language, so i apologize for any errors and strange phrasings.

It was getting late on the Nemesis and Megatron was in an especially bad mood today. He slapped Starscream to the floor after the seeker had hit a nerve with a snarky comment. The war lord put a heavy pede on Starscream’s back and pressed him to the ground painfully. Starscream clawed at the floor helplessly as he begged for mercy. The usual. Megatron grinded his foot into the small of his back until he had heard enough of the jet’s pathetic apologies and released him.

Starscream scurried out of the room as soon as the pede was lifted off of him, and headed straight for his personal quarters. He hated the humiliation Megatron put him through on a daily basis and it never hurt less. He hated it when he was beaten in front of all the drones and he hated it when they stared at him as he left the room. He just wanted to get to his berth and rest. His back was hurting immensely from the previous, crushing pressure.

Around a corner in the hallway, he almost crashed into Knockout. “Out of my way!” he barked. Knockout kept his position in front of him. He noticed Starscream’s hunched, pained posture.

“Is everything alright, Starscream?” He watched the seeker’s face scrunch up.

“That’s none of your concern. My back is just killing me right now… And it’s ‘Commander’!”

“If you are injured and in pain, then it is my concern.” Knockout answered calmly, not wanting to irritate the worked up seeker further. “Let me at least take a look at your back, Commander.”

Knockout… wasn’t actually that concerned for Starscream. But maybe this was his chance to get on his good side! Or, at least, his better side. And he did feel a tiny bit of sympathy for Starscream. Sure he was a jerk, but Megatron’s punishments were too harsh, even for him.

Starscream fidgeted. He didn’t like the idea of Knockout inspecting his back. But what good would it do if the pain doesn’t go away and he refuses to let the doctor help him.

“Alright, I suppose you could look for any major damage…”

“A wise choice. Come, let’s go to the med bay.” He gestured for Starscream to follow but the seeker didn’t move. “Actually, could we just do this in my room? I’m really not in the mood for the med bay. If I see any more mechs today I’m going to snap.” 

“Of course, let me just get my tool kit then. You go ahead and lie down on your front and I’ll be right there for you~” Knockout said with a wink and turned to get his equipment. He could almost hear Starscream rolling his eyes.

Starscream entered his room and went to his berth. After staring at it for a few clicks in contemplation, he laid down on his front, as instructed by the doctor. He folded his arms in front of him and rested his chin on them. Why was he starting to feel nervous? Maybe because Knockout seemed uncharacteristically eager to help him? Maybe he was also nervous because no one had touched his back in a long time. He had had his wings fixed on some occasions, but he never needed to expose his back like this. Curse Megatron…  
His door slid open and Knockout casually strode in. ‘He didn’t even knock. Was that idiot never taught basic manners…’

“Alrighty, we can start!” Knockout said maybe a bit too enthusiastically. He was excited to get a closer look at the seeker’s back plating. He ogled the seeker’s pretty frame as he set his tools down on the desk. He was positively surprised to find Starscream lying on his berth like he had told him. Maybe it wouldn’t be that hard to get the seeker to relax after all?

“I changed my mind. I don’t think this is really necessary. This won’t do anything and I have better things to do!” Starcream suddenly barked, feeling insecure about his position on the berth in front of Knockout.

Nevermind. “Better things, like what? Sulking alone in your room because Megatron backhanded you again?” 

Starscream huffed grumpily and Knockout continued. “Just let me do this for you. I promise you won’t regret it. Maybe you’ll even love it!”

Starscream made an annoyed “hmpf” sound. “I just don’t understand why you’re so eager to work this late. And you can probably imagine that I don’t like to expose my back to someone willingly.”

“Don’t worry, not everyone is a back-stabber like-“ Starscream narrowed his eyes at him. “I-I mean, you can trust me completely! As your physician I will only do things beneficial to my commander’s well-being! And as to what I gain from this, well, nothing. It is my duty to care for my superior’s health.”

In truth, Knockout was hoping that if he helped the seemingly ever angry Starscream to relax, his temper would calm a little around him and he could get on his good side. That, but also… Knockout has always wanted to touch the Seeker’s back. His back strut, his pretty wings, his silver plating with that lustrous finish… He has always been curious about Starscream’s frame. Hasn’t seen many Seeker frames in his functioning, especially not a unique model like his air commander. So this was a perfect opportunity to take a close look at the sassy jet.

“Just… relax. I will be as careful as possible and if anything hurts, just tell me.” Knockout tried to calm him. It worked a little and Starscream set his chin down on his arms again. “Alright…” He murmured.

Knockout leaned over him and let his optics roam over the Seeker’s back in adoration. The usually proud jet seemed unsure about this, so he stretched out a servo and let it rest on Starscream’s upper back, testing how he would react to touch. Starscream released a surprised gasp when he felt a servo lightly caress over his thruster.

“Don’t you need your tools?” he asked confused.

“For now, I will feel with my servos if there’s any dents in your back wiring too small to see.”

Knockout still can’t believe Starscream didn’t reject him. He seemed really freaked out about someone touching his back, even though he’s a professional doctor! The seeker must have really bad trust issues. Or was he nervous about something else?  
Slowly, he let his servo glide downwards over Starscream’s thruster and Starscream tensed up.  
“Did that hurt?” Knockout asked, removing his servo. 

“Uhm… no. I was just surprised is all.” Starscream breathed. There was a slight constant pain on his entire back and Knockout’s touch felt good. Really good.

Knockout placed the soothing servo back and now began to feel his back strut instead. The touch was lower than expected this time and Starscream twitched.

“You’re tensing up all over, Starscream. And I wouldn’t even need to be a doctor to tell that your back wires are very strained.”

Starscream didn’t comment on it and concentrated on not shivering when Knockout’s servo roamed over his lower back, lightly pressing his digits between his plates here and there.  
After a few moments the servo was lifted again and Starscream released the breath he was holding.

“I can’t feel any dents or marks but your wires are very stiff. They probably always are from your bad posture and Megatron’s treatment doesn’t exactly make it better.”

“I don’t have bad posture…”

“Now, to help you with your back pain I will give you a massage to loosen your wiring.” 

“And… you know how to do that? You aren’t a physiotherapist, right?” The seeker turned his head to glance at the race car.

“Oh, now I’m hurt. I am the best physician the Decepticons have ever seen! I know exactly what I’m doing! Physiotherapy was part of my medical training! Besides… I give Breakdown massages all the time and he says I’m amazing~”

“Okay, okay I get it! Nevermind!” Starscream interjected quickly. “You can begin. But if this-“

“Just trust your good doctor, Starscream.” Knockout interrupted before the Seeker could voice yet another complaint. Knockout’s optics glistened over the Seekers back as he leaned over him sideways. He rested his two servos on Starscream’s lower back. “And most importantly- relax and enjoy it. Don’t worry, I will make you feel wonderful~”

“Don’t phrase it like tha-AHT? “ Starcream squeaked the last syllable when he felt two gentle thumbs beginning to knead circles into his lower back. He barely applied any pressure, knowing how sensitive Starscream’s back seemed to be. Knockout’s servos were cupping his waist and slowly sliding up and down his sides in a caressing way, as his thumbs carefully rubbed into his plating. Starscream gasped. “Oh…” Oh, Primus. That did feel wonderful on his abused back… 

“Feels good right?” Knockout smirked at the jet’s embarrassing noise.

“Hm...” He wanted to come up with a remark. But he couldn’t. Damn you Knockout…

Knockout applied a bit more pressure to his thumbs and suddenly, Starscream yelled out.  
“Ah! Not so hard, that hurt!” He turned his head and glared at the race car. 

Startled, Knockout raised his hands immediately to show that he meant no harm. “Sorry!”

The seeker growled at him.

“Really. I had no idea you were that sensitive! When I do this with Breakdown I have to press until my digits hurt, for him to feel anything at all, heh.” He rubbed the back of his head in an apologetic manner.

“I’m obviously no Breakdown! But it’s fine. Continue. But be more careful.” Starscream sighed and looked forward again.

‘His back must have suffered a lot these past few years. I wonder when was the last time someone touched him without the purpose of hurting him?’ Knockout thought, completely forgetting to appreciate the pretty seeker underneath him, as sympathy welled up in him.

The servos returned to their previous position on Starscream’s lower back and started their gentle caresses again. Starscream sighed, still nervous but maybe he could get used to this.

Then, Knockout laid his servos flat against his back plates and began to slowly slide them upward. They felt warm and soothing, traveling softly over his thruster until they reached his neck. Once again, Starscream tensed up. As soon as he felt Knockout reach his neck he felt very uneasy. The touch lingered and Starscream shuddered.

The servos left but he didn’t relax. “Starscream? What’s wrong? You’re trembling! Too much pressure again?” he asked, worry audible in his voice.

“No… it’s fine. I’m not going to explain but… could you maybe avoid the neck?” he asked, turning his face further away from Knockout’s optics.

‘Oh.’

“Yes, of course.” Knockout nodded in understanding even if Starscream couldn’t see him. “I’ll avoid getting too close to it. I’m going to focus on your back for now and after that I’ll work on your shoulders, alright?”

The seeker made a “Mhm” in acknowledgement and kept his head turned away.  
Knockout was realizing more and more how challenging it must have been to Starscream to agree to expose himself to Knockout like this. He actually felt flattered that Starscream decided to trust him. Though, it did take some convincing.

Knockout put his warm servos back on Starscream’s thruster and petted the seeker in a calming motion, trying to get him to relax again. And soon enough, the seeker had calmed down, enjoying the pampering.

Knockout ceased the kneading of a traditional massage and instead mostly coddled the seeker with light caressing motions. He drew circles and random patterns with his digits on every place he could reach on that pretty back. He was enjoying himself too now, as he traced the edges of shiny silver plates and felt the seeker’s slim waist up and down.

“How is this?” Knockout asked when he slid one servo up and down along his spinal strut.

“Hmmm...” Starscream moaned sleepily, the initial pain long forgotten.

Suddenly, the nice caresses stopped and Starscream locked at Knockout in confusion. “Why did you stop? Is the time up?”

The doctor couldn’t hide his amused grin at the clear disappointment in the jet’s tone. “Oh no, I was just going to remove your shoulder armor now.”

“Oh, alright.” Starscream rose to sit but Knockout put a servo on him to stop him.

“Let me. You just lie down.”

Starscream did as he was told and let Knockout remove his first shoulder armor with a click. He put it on his desk and then reached over the seeker to remove the other side. Knockout’s hip was right next to Starscream’s face and he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. Another loud click and his other shoulder protection came free too. 

After placing that one aside as well, Knockout turned back to the seeker and observed him briefly, trying not to stare too long. The armor always made Starscream’s shoulders look ridiculously huge, but the seeker’s actual shoulders were very slim. He looked kind of cute like this. 

“What.” Starscream asked flatly, feeling exposed when he noticed Knockout eyeing him.

He had stared too long. “Can’t I enjoy the view?” He smirked at Starscream, cocking an eyebrow.

“Hmph, typical.” The jet rolled his eyes and shook his helm before resting it on his arms again. He always brushed Knockout’s flirtatious comments off and reacted annoyed. How else was he supposed to react? No one ever really flirted with him besides Knockout. He wasn’t sure if the cocky race car wasn’t just making fun of him.

Knockout stepped closer and realized that he would have to lean over a lot more to reach Starscream’s shoulders, because the wings were a bit in the way. His own back ached at the thought of reaching over the wings so instead he chose a different approach.

“Are you going to start again or are you still busy ogling?” Starscream asked and he was about to turn around when suddenly his berth shifted and he felt two knees at the sides of his hips.

“Don’t worry, I can put my servos to work and admire the sight at the same time.” Knockout’s voice came from above him as the racer leaned over him.

“Knockout??” He swung his helm around to see Knockout straddling his hips from behind. “W-what in the name of Primus are you doing?” he blabbered embarrassed.

“What? This is the best way to do this because your wings would get in the way otherwise. It’s easier like this for me. Now, I have no idea what you are thinking about though…” He teased the seeker knowingly, who had a visible blush spurting on his face now.

“Pff! Nothing! I’m not a pervert like you.” he scoffed, clearly embarrassed by this entire situation. This is what he got for letting the biggest flirt on the ship close to him. This innocent banter wasn’t so bad though. It was totally different from the harsh insults he usually got, that actually stung.

“Oh, come one, I’m just teasing you. Screamer.” The grin was audible in Knockout’s voice.

Oh, now he had DONE it! He HATED that nickname with a passion!

“YOU-!”

Right when he was about to snap at the racer, those magic servos were against his back again and he couldn’t finish that thought. They began their gently caresses over his thruster again, slid upwards over his shoulders and then traveled all the way down to his visible back strut. Then, the motion was repeated backwards.

“Me?” the red mech straddling him asked innocently.

“You… uhm… ugh, forget it.” Starscream mumbled, barely audible as he was swayed away by those warm, soothing servos again. He had never gotten a massage in his entire functioning. Had he known it would feel so…so… that it would feel like this. He would’ve asked Knockout a lot sooner. 

Now Knockout lightly roamed over the base of the flier’s wings. When they twitched slightly, he began to gently stroke the connecting parts and Starscream sighed blissfully.

“This feels so nice…” Starscream whispered absentmindedly.

Knockout heard and smiled to himself, glad and proud that he was able to make Starscream relax like this. He slipped his servos underneath the wings as well and alternated between massaging them on both sides. 

Then Starscream murmured something. “Lower back.” Knockout understood and traveled down until he cupped Starscream’s waist again and traced gentle circles with his thumbs. After a while, Starscream opened his mouth again. “Higher.”

“Here? Knockout asked as he stroked Starscream right underneath the back thruster. “Mhm.” was his confirmation. More time passed, and Knockout realized that he can’t go on forever. His own back was starting to hurt from the hunched over position.

Starscream felt the heavenly servos retreat and heard Knockout stretch his back and arms behind him. “Alright, that’s it for today.”

Starscream couldn’t believe his audials. “Nooooo… that was so short…” he whined. 

“I’ve been coddling you for almost two hours. I can barely move my arms.”

Starscream turned his helm to him. “Two hours? No way, it’s been much shorter than that.” The seeker argued like a sparkling.

“No, I’ve been watching the time.” Knockout was amused at Starscream’s whining.

“Just… a bit longer? Please?” The jet stared him down with pleading optics.

Knockout almost didn’t believe what he was hearing. Starscream, his Commander, just said “please” in the tone of a crying sparkling, just so that he would pet him again. Oh, how was he supposed to say no to that?

The red mech sighed in defeat and got into position again and Starscream sighed in relief as he rested his cheek on his arm.

“Wings.” Starscream mumbled so quietly, it was barely a whisper. He sounded like he was going to fall asleep any second. Knockout obeyed once again and his digits traveled over the pretty wings.

The seeker felt more and more sleepy, feeling this deeply relaxed and at peace for the first time in his functioning. All nervousness from the foreign gentle touches long gone, the world began to fade away as the gentle soothing servos on his wings caressed away. He was carried closer and closer towards recharge until his optics went out and he drifted into a peaceful slumber he hadn’t had in a long time.

Minute after minute went by and Starscream didn’t give another command. Knockout carefully raised his servos and waited for another whine. No reaction. The seeker was fast asleep.  
He rubbed his forehead and mouthed a “phew” sound, then got up and climbed off of Starscream, careful not to move the berth too much. When he stood next to the berth, he watched the pretty jet recharge. 

His torso was rising gently from his silent intakes. His wings slightly twitched every few clicks, indicating that he was dreaming. Knockout took in the silver seeker’s entire frame and was in awe. Starscream was beautiful and he could never help but stare at him. And sometimes even flirt with him. He always rejected him, probably not knowing how to handle flirting. 

The Air Commander was always so proud and stubborn… and Knockout actually managed to make him fall asleep underneath him! Oh, he couldn’t wait to tell Breakdown about this! If he will even believe him… 

Knockout grabbed the unused toolkit and went for the door. He took one more glance at the sleepy seeker before leaving to get his own, well deserved recharge.


End file.
